There are numerous small hand-held flashlights which are lightweight and portable. Many such flashlights include such features as variable focusing of the light beam and rechargeability.
Electric headlamps are also known of the type suitable for wearing on a person's body or hat to provide hands-free illumination. The well-known miner's lamp is an example of such a headlamp. Some such headlamps include such features as variable focus light beam and light weight. A number of such headlamps, however, have a separate power source and require tilting of the wearer's body in order to aim the light beam.
All of the above-mentioned, known flashlights are limited to a single form: hand-held or body-mountable. Persons having a need for the useful features of both kinds of flashlights are thus required to have two flashlights: one for situations requiring a hand-held flashlight, and another for situations where a flashlight worn on the body is more useful. It would be highly desirable to have a flashlight which provides all of the advantages of a hand-held flashlight and a body-mountable lamp, and yet be compact and easy to carry.